Un semidiós ninja ¿¿O un ninja semidiós?
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Resumen: Cuando Itachi serró los ojos viendo que su hermano menor estaba a salvo y feliz porque este lo perdono, el solo pudo esperar la paz del más allá… Lamentablemente cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que... Resumen completo dentro.
1. Prologo

**Un semidiós ninja ¿o un ninja semidiós?**

* * *

Resumen: Cuando Itachi serró los ojos viendo que su hermano menor estaba a salvo y feliz porque este lo perdono, el solo pudo esperar la paz del más allá… Lamentablemente cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que A) estaba en un hospital, con la apariencia de un bebe recién nacido, B) una bella mujer estaba viéndolo con el amor que solo una madre da a su hijo, y C) que su nuevo nombre era Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Ah y sin olvidar el pequeñísimo detalle de que era un Semidiós destinado a salvar al mundo, lo único bueno de todo esto es que tiene la oportunidad de ser tener un final feliz.

Advertencias: Yaoi, AU o UA, Itachi-es-Percy, Reencarnación, Percy-inteligente, más potente, SHARINGAN!

Emparejamiento: Percy(itachi) X Nico, los demás en consideración.

* * *

_"No llores más... Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase"- Itachi a Sasuke. _

* * *

Prologo

Itachi siempre fue más de lo que aparentaba ser. Por el exterior era misterioso, sombrío e inclusive frio. Cuando realmente era un hermano compasivo y una gran persona, (a pesar de sus actos que cometió), realmente era una persona compasiva y de gran valor, que a pesar de que era un Akatsuki, de forma oculta siempre estuvo para proteger a su querido hermano Sasuke y a su hogar. Sin duda alguna un verdadero héroe. Un héroe en las sombras. Un héroe anónimo.

Había decidido darlo el todo por el todo por la aldea a la que amaba, y por su querido hermano menor. Vivió en las sombras, como el malo de la historia y morir como villano, había logrado engañar a todo el mundo, pocos sabían la verdad y esos pocos nunca la revelarían. Los había sumergido a todos en un mundo de ilusiones perfectamente planeadas desde hacía tiempo. Ningún detalle se le había escapado, y nadie nunca había podido ver a través de sus mentiras. De hecho, era un buen mentiroso, tal vez demasiado. Había vivido tanto tiempo detrás de una mentira, que incluso a veces se preguntaba cuáles hechos eran verdaderos y cuáles no.

Acepto ser considerado un criminal. Había robado, asesinado y torturado y mucho más. Pero, en realidad, protegía a su aldea desde dentro de esa organización. Itachi era temido incluso allí, porque se había vuelto absolutamente fuerte. Pocas personas se atrevían a desafiarlo, y todas terminaban en la misma: perdiendo. Él era, realmente, un oponente demasiado poderoso. Pero había tenido que pagar muy caro por ese poder: había tenido que ver morir a su mejor amigo, y había asesinado a toda su familia con sus propias manos.

Itachi había estado planeando su muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que la única forma que tenía de limpiar su conciencia era muriendo a manos de su querido hermano menor. Sabía que solo así podía aceptar la muerte con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una gran amiga. Entonces había planeado todo con mucha premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Tenía planteados miles de escenarios diferentes en su cabeza, y sabía cómo actuar en cada uno de los casos. Si todo salía bien, él engañaría a Sasuke hasta el final. Después de todo, Itachi conocía muy bien a su hermano menor, y era un muy buen mentiroso.

Decir que Sintió dolor al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de su hermano menor; justo en aquellos ojos que antes lo miraban con amor y admiración, no es nada, jamás sufrió tanto como en ese momento. Ahora Sasuke tenía sus ojos llenos de furia, y sufrimiento. Y él había sido el causante de todo eso.

Le causaba gran pesar saber que moriría sin que Sasuke supiese la verdad, pero una parte de si encontraba consuelo al creer que entonces su hermanito regresaría a la aldea; y abandonaría toda aquella idea del odio y la venganza. Al menos su muerte serviría para un bien común. Su muerte haría que su hermano quedara como un gran héroe. Y por eso Itachi había decidido morir como el villano.

Lamentablemente todos sus planes y esfuerzo se fueron por el caño por un idiota sin sentido común que le había dicho la verdad a Sasuke y ahora el mundo estaba en guerra.

Cuando fue convocado por el Edo Tensei supo entonces que era su perfecta oportunidad para tratar de devolver a su hermano al camino correcto… palabra clave: Tratar. Savia que era una tarea casi imposible, porque si su hermano tenía algo en común con el jinchuriki del Kiubi eso era la testarudez.

Pensando en la mejor manera de liberarse del Edo Tensei, una forma de contrarrestarlo solo lo llevo a un solo camino que no quería usar pero que no tenía alternativa: El ojo del cuervo; El ojo de Shisui. Con el logro liberarse y poner fin al Edo Tensei, y sobretodo llevar devuelta a su hermano por el buen camino.

* * *

_"Lo siento Sasuke... No habrá próxima vez"_

* * *

Lo hizo, a fin de cuentas volvió a ser el Héroe anónimo escondido en las sombras, Aunque estaba seguro que su hermano y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se encargaría de que por lómenos alguien honrara su memoria. Sabía que lo harían. Los dos juntos lograrían traer esperanza y paz al mundo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, después de todo uno no pasa buscando por tres años a su "mejor amigo" por nada.

Así con sus recuerdos y pensando en el brillante futuro Uchiha Itachi: Prodigio, Renegado, asesino, mercenario, héroe, hermano, amigo, protector y guía volvió a morir serrando lentamente los ojos, con una sonrisa en rostro.

_"¿Convertir una ilusión en realidad, eh? Una nueva oportunidad... Solo Una. Uchiha Itachi"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Capitulo 1: Nueva Vida

A Aoi Black: Gracias por ser mi primer Review, estoy tan emocionada por este nuevo proyecto…

A Ester Coutoi: Lo se yo también me canse de que pusieran a Percy como la Reencarnación de Naruto, por eso me puse a pensar y pensar y pensar y TADA se me ocurrió poner a Percy como la reencarnación de Itachi, será tan divertido, pondrá el mundo de cabeza, y le dará unas cuantas regañinas a los dioses por su comportamiento…. Muajajajaja

Sin más que decir espero les guste…

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nueva vida…

Reencarnación, Es el concepto de la vida (o de la multi-Vida?) donde el la esencia individual de las personas sea mente, alma, conciencia o energía adopta un cuerpo material no solo una vez sino varias según va muriendo. También es conocida como Metempsicosis (_meta_: después, sucesivo y _psyche_: espíritu, alma), Transmigración (migrar a través), Reencarnación (volver a encarnar), Renacimiento (volver a nacer).

Sinceramente, uno diría que es idiota, tedioso y completamente estúpido, es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera vivirlo todo otra vez?, La escuela y sus profesores demonios, el trabajo y los compañeros ambiciosos, las caídas en la vida, la depresión, el amor, el desamor, ¿Por qué dar a los humanos una segunda, tercera, cuarta o más oportunidades en la vida? La mayoría solo se la Vivian destruyendo, ambicionando, y nunca se sentían satisfechos con lo que tenían sin embargo…

Sin embargo, había humanos que no ambicionaban, que respetaban, que no destruyen, que eran armonía pura, un alma y mente puros en un cuerpo y pensamiento impuros. Avía pocos en el mundo pero eran los suficientes como para sostenerlos. A pesar de que después pudiesen ensuciarse por las desgracias de la vida, todavía avía esperanza para ellos. Raramente aparecía un humano con un alma, pensamiento, mente y cuerpo puros.

Una de esas personas puras había sido Uchiha Itachi. El había sido un alma y cuerpo puros, pero él también había sido de una mente y pensamiento puros. Lamentablemente eso no duro mucho.

El había sido un niño prodigio, a sus cortos 7 años su razonamiento había estado al nivel de un Hokage, era probable que fuera porque el avía visto en parte de la tercera guerra shinobi. Él ya pensaba en lo que era mejor para el pueblo, menos para él mismo, Ya pensaba en el futuro de su pueblo, menos él suyo propio, Ya pensaba en bienestar de su pueblo, menos en el suyo. Siempre pensó en lo que era mejor para los demás, sobre todo en el de su hermano pequeño, menos en lo que era mejor para el… y eso fue lo que lo mancho.

Itachi se manchó, su cuerpo y mente se mancharon con la sangre que se vio obligado a derramar, pero su alma y espíritu siguieron puros, con remordimiento pero puros al fin y acabo. Después de todo, después de todos los pecados que cometió seguía pensando en lo mejor para los demás… menos en lo mejor para el mismo. Incluso después del Edo Tensei se atrevió a pensar en el futuro de su amado pueblo menos en lo que venía después de cerrar su ojos para siempre en ese mundo…

Fue el peor error que pudo cometer…

No pensar en lo que vendría después para el…

Las Moiras eran felices….

En absoluto, esto era hermoso…

Esto estaba dando inicio a sus planes…

Es por esto que amaban el maldito _AZAR*_…

Ya que por causa del _AZAR_, les daba un respiro de su monótona vida, donde ya sabían que era lo que ocurriría, el Azar era inesperado, impredecible, cuando actuaba no sabían que era lo que venía y eso lo amaban.

Fue el Azar que hizo que Uchiha Itachi muriera ya que el mismo fue quien lo planeo y no ellas, y justo por el _AZAR_ termino en este mundo tan diferente del otro, donde ya no sería un héroe anónimo…

Gracias al niño el futuro ya no sería horrible, el mundo no se perdería y nada sería zumbido en caos y oscuridad…

Su salvación…

El Niño Prodigio, que en asesino se convirtió…

Ese día el más grande héroe fue concebido, por los más poderosos por virtud de las Moiras fue bendecido y La verdadera Gran Profecía que en ese momento fue reescrita, se cumpliría algún día…

* * *

"_Παιδί__θαύμα__θα__σας__δώσει__μια__νέα__ευκαιρία__,_

_Ως__μιγάς__α__π__ό__τους__π__αλαιότερους__θεούς__αναγεννώνται_

_Στα__δεκαέξι__εναντίον__όλων__έχεις__εδώ__π__ρόγνωση_

_Αναγνωρισμένος__ως__ο__π__ρίγκι__π__ας__της__Θάλασσας__,_

_Στους__ώμους__σας__το__βάρος__του__κόσμου__θα__κρατήσει__,_

_Μια__καταστρέψει__τους__εχθρούς__σας__, __με__μαύρο__φωτιά__στα__μάτια__βλαστάρι__σας_

_Όταν__τα__συναισθήματά__σας__θα__συνεχιστεί__εξουσία__θα__π__ρέ__π__ει__να__αντικατο__π__τρίζεται__,_

_Τα__π__αιδιά__του__Ουρανού__και__το__φάντασμα__του__βασιλιά__σας__π__ροστατεύει_

_Η__αθάνατη__αγά__π__η__π__άρει__, __θα__π__ολεμήσει__ενάντια__στους__φίλους__και__συμμάχους_

_Και__π__ιο__σημαντική__α__π__όφαση__στη__ζωή__ήταν__να__λάβει__,_

_Όλυμ__π__ο__και__τον__κόσμο__και__θα__ξέρω__αν__π__ρέ__π__ει__να__διατηρηθεί__ή__ταινία__."*****_

* * *

Itachi nunca creyó en algo tan estúpido como la reencarnación, o como se llamara… Pero cuando tuvo el impulso de abrir sus ojos una vez los había cerrado para siempre, tuvo que reconocer que no era ten estúpido después de todo.

No podía creerlo…

Esto era una mierda…

Podía ver el maldito techo blanco de un hospital, con un maldito hombre vestido como doctor recién salido de una cirugía CARGANDOLO, No necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir que avía vuelto a la vida con la apariencia de un maldito bebe al parecer recién nacido.

Qué bien, que bien, que bien…

Valla al parecer él era más sarcástico y grosero de lo que recordaba…

En sus divagaciones no se enteró en que momento una mujer lo cargo en brazos, y cuando por fin lo hizo y la vio a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían cambiar de color cansados pero llenos de felicidad y amor viéndolo, supo que amaría a esta mujer más de lo que alguna vez amo a Uchiha Mikoto como madre.

Itachi no podía entender palabra de lo que decían, pero estaba seguro pronto lo haría, lo único que medio entendió de su nueva madre era su nombre…

Perseus Regulus* Jackson. De cariño Percy.

Itachi no sabía que significaba, Pero había decidido que le gustaba el nombre.

Ya no era Itachi Uchiha, ahora era Percy Jackson…

Un Nuevo Nombre Para Una Nueva Vida…

Decidió que estaba bien….

La Primera vez que Percy Vio a su padre fue unas semanas después de que su madre lo hay llevado a casa.

El Nombre de su hermosa madre era: Salette Cassiopea* Jackson. Pero como no le gustaba su nombre le decían "Sally". Sally Jackson, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer. Sally era todo lo que siempre quiso en una madre, trabajadora y cariñosa. Siempre sonriendo a él y mirándolo con amor en sus ojos.

Por ello mismo durante sus "Primeras semanas de vida" Itachi ahora Percy se preguntó como su padre pudo dejar a una hermosa y caritativa mujer como su madre, lo entendió después de su primera visita…

Su padre era muy guapo, con el pelo oscuro como el suyo, ojos verde mar (Itachi realmente esperaba que el tuviera los mismos) y cuando él lo miró, sonrió antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Itachi gritó ese día porque se sentía querido y sobretodo protegido; El casi nunca se había sentido así. Además Tal parecía que su actitud había cambiado un poco… bue cosas de la vida.

Su Padre en su antigua vida era arisco y frio y su Madre, a pesar de que lo quería a él y a su hermano no lo demostraba mucho por el clan. Sin embargo…

Aquí tenía una hermosa y cariñosa madre y un padre que lo amaba a pesar de que no pudiera estar con él, sabía que era así…

Itachi no había querido su padre para saliera de ese día, ya que sabía que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo, su padre lo había mirado como si nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlo y tocarlo así de nuevo. Se le rompió el corazón.

El sólo ignoro el sentimiento, sin esperar a luchar, pero él todavía quería saber por qué su padre no podía quedarse y por qué estaba abandonándolo a él ya su madre. Cuando su padre desapareció pensó: _"Kami, hay chakra aquí!"_ Pero sus pensamientos lógicos tuvieron que arruinar su felicidad y le dijeron que su padre no había utilizado Chakra, que nadie más aparte de él tenía chakra en ese lugar que el estaba seguro que era otra dimensión.

Su padre había usado algún otro tipo de energía, básicamente divina, lo había sentido. Sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban _"Hay que mantenerse alejado de él, es demasiado peligroso, no es humano!"_

Sin embargo Itachi le podría importar menos si su padre era un monstruo disfrazado o el dios de la muerte de esta dimensión, él era su padre y lo amaba.

…

* * *

Sally estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo. Él era muy inteligente, tal vez demasiado pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto sin embargo se sorprendió cuando su primera palabra fue "Papa" (No es que la mujer sabría nunca que había hecho en propósito) y luego dijo "Mama", seguido de "Saswe" Que se podía hacer, Todavía conservaba el complejo de hermano mayor… Sally pensó que el último era su imaginación.

…..

* * *

Los próximos años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando Itachi vio ya tenía cinco años y era considerado un genio y prodigio (hay cosas que nunca cambiaban) por todo el mundo que lo conocía, incluso su madre (pero que a diferencia de su otra madre no ponía la presión en sus hombros y lo dejaba ser a su ritmo)

Si bien él seguía sintiéndose culpable por el clan Uchiha, sabía que no debería ser tan idiota y seguir adelante, sin embargo por más que lo intentara no podía, jamás lo olvidaría y cargaría con ello en su conciencia por siempre, esperaba poder recompensar sus acciones algún día…

….

* * *

No quería ir a la escuela.

Percy definitivamente no quería ir a la escuela.

Sabía que era necesario y todo pero estar con los niños pequeños haciendo cosas que ya sabía, (No por nada lo consideraban un genio, no es que se galardonara) Gracias, pero no gracias.

Además tenía sus entrenamientos en las artes Ninja (que empezó a los cuatro) en las que tenía grandes avances y no quería distracciones…

Por ello convenció a su madre que pudiera ser educado en casa…

Los maestros que se pagan con el dinero de algunas joyas preciosas que había encontrado en... Solo para aclarar, No, no. Él no los robo…

Resulta que los padres de Sally eran unos bien conocidos (y pagados) Historiadores y Arqueólogos que estuvieron en Roma, Grecia, India, etc. Tanto así que tenían mucho dinero disponible ya que habían sido mundialmente famosos… pero se habían tomado unas Largas, largas vacaciones cuando se enteraron del próximo nacimiento de Sally.

Antes de su muerte dejaron estipulado en el testamento que su hija solo podría tocar su fortuna (que no era pequeña) cuando esta cumpliera los 20 años. (Sally tubo a Percy a los 19 y pico)

Así fue como Sally recibió su herencia que consistía en una pequeña mansión cerca de la playa, un departamento de lujo en New York, una librería y una gran, repito, GRAN suma de dinero de diferentes cuentas en tres tipos distintos de Bancos, que Percy pudo tener profesores particulares y No ir a la escuela….

Percy le agradeció e hizo una muy buena ofrenda a la deidad que hizo esto posible.

…

* * *

En algún lugar indeterminado del universo, El _AZAR_ (léase: YO) estaba disfrutando de un delicioso banquete, cortesía de su héroe favorito….

….

Mientras tanto las Moiras, disfrutaron de una deliciosa ofrenda dada por su Semidiós favorito.

Después de todo Percy ya había sufrido lo suficiente en su antigua vida, merecía una recompensa… Igual que Sally.

….

En otro lado Tyche Diosa de la suerte y Fortuna estaba radiante de Felicidad porque al fin alguien aprecio lo suficiente lo que hizo como para darle una buena y deliciosa ofrenda, así que decidió darle su bendición al pequeño semidiós.

…

Se podría decir que el nacimiento de Percy le trajo a Sally bendiciones a su vida…

Después de todo, fue por su hijo que Sally se enteró de que podía continuar su carrera desde la comodidad de su casa, por vía internet. Claro que tendría que Asistir a la Universidad y todo pero aun así podía adelantar lecciones.

En una de esas conoció a un buen hombre llamado Paul Blofis, con quien congenio inmediatamente y se llevaba muy bien con su pequeño…

Si, definitivamente Percy le trajo bendiciones a su Vida

Peros sin duda alguna la mayor bendición que la vida pudo darle a Sally Jackson fue su pequeño hijo

Su Pequeño Percy…

…..

"Percy! ¿Estás listo para irnos?" Escuchó a su madre pregunto con una sonrisa mientras Itachi levantaba la cabeza del libro que estaba tratando de leer.

Itachi realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en sí misma como... Bueno, como Itachi. Él era ahora Perseus Regulus Jackson (Según se enteró Perseus significaba El devastador, Regulus era el pequeño príncipe, y su apellido era "Hijo de jack" aunque tenía un segundo significado: "Dios ha sido misericordioso" o "Dios ha mostrado a favor"). Y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a llamarse debes en cuando Percy seguía siendo raro.

Itachi asintió y cerró su libro sobre la mitología griega antes de seguir a su madre.

¿Quieren saber algo interesante? Se enteró por qué su padre los abandono a él y su madre.

Bueno, hace Meses atrás, cuando envió un clon de sombra a la biblioteca con un Henge como Shusui Uchiha y un extraño monstruo atacó a su clon. Él primero había bromeado, cuando recibió a los recuerdos del ataque, que la serpiente gigante fue un hermano o hijo bastardo de Manda, sin embargo después no pensó que era divertido. Pensó detenidamente sobre cómo tenía que prestar más atención y tomar las cosas más en serio por su clon que acababa de ser atacado por un basilisco. Después de eso se concentró hasta que encontró (ninguna) información que explica por qué la serpiente gigante había atacado a su clon.

Después empezó a pensar en porque carajos nadie se había dado cuenta y porque la gente parecía no saber que esta criatura siquiera existía…

Esto terminó llevándolo al tema de los dioses y semidioses. Y no cualquier clase de dios, era dioses griegos. "_Su nombre es griego y mi padre no es un ser humano._" Era lo que pensaba. "_Ahora a leer un libro y descubrir quién diablos es ese hombre que se hace llamar mi Padre."_

Sin embargo no encontraron nada que apuntara a quien o que era su padre. Realmente esperaba que no fuera Dionisio, sin ofender ni nada, pero no le gustaba lo que él representaba.

Esta fue la razón por que estaba leyendo un libro sobre la mitología griega, lo estaba disfrutando mucho ya que él amaba leer y estudiar, por qué él estaba leyendo el libro en un acuario a donde su madre lo llevó en lugar de estar divirtiéndose con hablando con los peces...

…..

…

.

Hablando con los peces?

Ojos persas* miraban los pequeños peces que fueron, realmente, a hablar con él. Mirando a su alrededor, Itachi sabía que nadie más podía oírlos o la gente estaría gritando y corriendo por ahora.

Él sonrió.

Podía hablar con los peces! ¡Era increíble! Él era increíble!

"No su chico estúpido, es la respuesta!" Parpadeó continuamente con sus hermosos ojos (enamorando en el camino a los Peces por la hermosa escena) cuando la realización lo golpeo.

¡Poseidón!

Poseidón era su padre.

Itachii sonrió feliz.

Él tenía una nueva vida, una buena madre y ahora sabía quién era su padre.

Ella estaba feliz.

El chico de pelo negro frunció el ceño por un momento mientras pensaba en el Basilisco con quien su clon luchó y mató. El ya debería haber saber que la vida era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nada bueno le pasó a él sin algún tipo de precio...

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba la parte mala en él? Los monstruos? ¿Sería atacado varias veces por su padre?

Estaba seguro de que lo hará.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con determinación y sonrió.

Si el terminó siendo atacado el pelearía de nuevo, el protegería a su madre y el haría orgulloso a su padre, él le mostrará que él era digno de ser su hijo. Eso y que tendría un buen rato luchando algunos monstruos; esta nueva vida empezaba a ser un poco aburrida y quería estar en forma…

Aunque bueno después de todo…

Esta era una Nueva Vida….

Su Nueva Vida….

* * *

* Como todos saben el Azar es una causa que supuestamente hace que ocurra una cosa no condicionada por la relación de causa y efectoni por la intervención humana o divina, Sin embargo me metí a mí misma en la historia convirtiéndome en una deidad llamada _**Azar**_**: **Diosa de las casualidades, interferencias e Ironías, que es tan respetada como las Moiras ya que serán mis amadísimas hermanas menores y no, no seré una anciana. No tampoco soy hombre y si, si tengo problemas de personalidad. Por supuesto yo aria cualquier cosa por nuestro querido Itachi-Kun o será Percy-Kun?

*La nueva profesia esta en griego, si esta mal es porque lo saque de Traductor Goglee asi que no me jusgen. En el Proximo capitulo lo pongo en español.

*Como percy (o Itachi) es Leo (su cumpleaños es el 18 de agosto), decidí ponerle el nombre de la estrella más brillante, que casualmente es el nombre de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter. Regulus Black. Su significado es "Pequeño Rey", Pero me gustaría más que fuera "Pequeño Príncipe" así que imaginen que es el segundo. Además de que Regulus es la estrella Alpha de Leo, lo cual si me preguntan será una gran ironía de la que Percy/Itachi se reirá algún día Aunque claro eso será solo si ustedes quieren…

* Salette Cassiopea: Es el nombre completo que le puse a nuestra querida Sally, solo tengo una cosa al respecto que decir… Ironías, oh amadas ironías… Y NO, no habrá magos… o si los abra? Dejare que ustedes lo decidan.

*reconózcanlo los ojos de las mujeres de medio oriente son hermosos, al igual que los ojos del gatito persa, así que Percy tiene esos ojos, se imaginan a Percy con ojitos de Gato. KYAAA!

Haber ayúdenme, Que dicen?:

Cuantos votan porque Thalia y Annabeth sean hombres en la historia?

Cuantos votan por que sigan siendo mujeres?

Quieren que Percy sea el Uke o el Seme de la relación?

Quieren que Percy solo tenga a Nico o también a Jason o Thailia o Annabeth o a los cuatro?

Por alguna extraña razón tengo fetiches a darles a los personajes principales de mis historias un harem para ellos…No sé porque.

Voten!

Ayuden….

Y tendrán un gatito Persa con los ojitos de Percy!

Esperando porque ocurra algo inesperado en su vida llena de ironías y casualidades…

Atte

_**Azar**_

Diosa de las casualidades y las ironinas.

(Léase: Yo, Andrea-Hime o como me conozcan)

Chao.

à bientôt.

σας δούμε σύντομα.

(sas doúme síntoma)

protinus te videre.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Capitulo 2: Accidentalmente Evaporice

Siento la tardanza es que simplemente no tenía ni una M***** de Minotauro de que poner, pero ya pase por mi bloqueo asi que aquí esta, espero les guste.

A Aoi Black: Lo sé yo también sentí que Percy quedo como plato de segunda mesa, sobre lo de los hermanos Di Angelo todavía estoy indecisa pero una cosa es segura y es que aparecerán antes en esta historia después de todo no quiero que Percy sea un asaltacunas. En cuanto a Luke, a mí me agrada lo suficiente como para salvarlo, al igual que Silena, Ethan y Charlie los demás me dan igual. (PORQUE? ¿POR QUÉ SILENA Y CHALIE PORQUE?) Además de que Bianca a Percy no le agrada mucho ya que al principio cree que se unió a la caza solo porque no quería cumplir la profecía.

A Yu Haruka: Gracias por tu opinión, yo también creo que Itachi es pasivo pero fuerte aunque aquí va a ser muy inquieto.

"_Bla, Bla, Bla_": Pensamientos

(/bla,bla,bla/) Notas cortas de autor o aclaraciones.

(bla,bla,bla) Pensamientos anexados del personaje

(_bla/_bla_/_bla) Recuerdos humorísticos estilo anime chibi de tres a más personas.

:::…::: flashback

… cambio de punto de vista

_..._ Extra: Sigue con la historia.

*Notas Finales.

Capítulo 2: Accidentalmente Evaporice a una profesora de algebra

Aunque fuera bueno en los estudios y de alguna manera el mejor de su escuela, Percy realmente odiaba a los Profesores.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de ellos, pero el hecho de que le hicieran repasar hasta hastiarse cosas que él ya comprendía lo irritaba. Aún más con el estúpido Programa de cursos y tutorado que tenía la Academia Avalon.

En la Academia De Estudios Avanzados Avalon (para otros Academia _Mágica_ De Estudios Avanzados Avalon) La escuela Más prestigiosa de América (y en otros casos el mundo), en la cual solo asistían niños genios y Prodigios, tenía raros Programas de estudios, como el _"Programa de cursos y tutorado"_ en el cual los estudiantes de cursos superiores daban cortas clases en una escuela Normal para sus estudiantes. A él le había tocado dar estas Clases en la Academia Yancy Una escuela Privada para niños Problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.

¿A caso era el un niño Problemático como para que lo obligaran a dar clases ahí?

Probablemente

Después de todo Percy podía hacer gala y jactarse de sus muchas habilidades como para joder a las personas.

Y ahí estaba Percy con 12 años cumplidos, a medio camino del Décimo Grado de la misma academia a la cual había asistido desde hace 6 años. Espiando a un grupo de 28 revoltosos alumnos y 2 profesores (uno que se le hacía genial y la otra una completa arpía) escondido en un bus escolar (el cual quería hacer explotar otra vez) en dirección al museo Metropolitano De Arte a ver una exposición de antigüedades griegas y romanas.

Seee. Tortura.

No es que a Percy no le gustara de echo estaba un poco animado por eso, pero es que no estaba de humor para esto, Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien o Al menos, esperaba que por una vez no fuera él el problema porque si lo cachaban estaba muerto.

Claro eso no evitaba que Percy supiera: estaba equivocado.

Después de todo, las cosas malas siempre le ocurrían en los viajes de estudio. Como cuando fueron a Saratoga, tuvo un accidente por andarse recargando en un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. No apuntaba al autobús escolar, ni siquiera estaba apuntando, demonios ni siquiera savia que esa cosa estaba cargado o que siquiera funcionaba después de tanto tiempo, pero desde luego se tuvieron que pagar los daños causados de todos modos.

Y antes de eso, cuando dieron un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, por andar hablando con los tiburones, tratando de convencerlos de que dejaran de llamarlo "Pequeño Príncipe" toco la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y su clase se dio un baño imprevisto.

Y antes de Eso, una pelea contra el basil… ahhh se hace una idea.

Percy se había matriculado en esta escuela (sin que supieran que estaba en otra y que de hecho ya había pasado el quinto grado) y avía mantenido un clon de Agua (sep, si de algo servían sus recuerdos de otra vida eran las técnicas de agua de Kisame y otros que avía copiado en el camino, Aunque Prefería los clones de sombra) todo el año ahí, claro bajo otro nombre y apariencia.

Si alguien veía a su clon verían una versión Morena de un Naruto serio y sin marquitas en los cachetes, Su pelo era negro azulado de puntas para todos lados, ojos azules verdosos, piel bronceada y un poco bajo para su edad (/básicamente como Menma/), su nombre era... Solan Silver _(¿?: ¡Porque Diablos usas mi nombre sin permiso!/ _Percy: No estoy usando tu nombre, Tú te llamas Solana Xilver, No Solan Silver/_ Solana: ¡Alex Dile algo!/ _Alex: Mmm—saca de no sé dónde un libro y se pone a leer sacando gotitas estilo anime en los otros-/ Percy: Savia que me amabas cariño!)

Como sea en lo poco que había visto esta escuela, Percy se abstuvo de controlar el cuerpo de los profesores y hacer que expulsaran a todos estos vándalos o que les dieran el correctivo N° 14; algo le decía que este sería el lugar que comenzaría su verdadero gran aventura. Los profesores eran todos los idiotas (como siempre) y finalmente hiso un "amigo" llamado Grover Underwood (Al principio no porque le agradara exactamente, pero después el chico con sus problemas despertó en él un instinto protector que solo tenía con su familia y amigos, además era una buena fuente de información) que era gentil, aparte de lisiado que estaba seguros de que no era normal, no solo porque él chico olía como una cabra.

No, fue porque él parecía conocer verdaderamente a el único maestro que le agradaba en ese lugar (Sr. Banner o algo así).Como Grover, el nuevo maestro era bastante sospechoso, aunque estuviera en silla de ruedas, sobre todo por la cantidad de atención que le dio a Solan y la forma en que olía como un caballo (enserio qué onda con esta gente y los olores de animales?).

Percy respetaba profundamente al hombre, algo en él le recordaba vagamente a Hirusen Sarutobi el tercer Hokage, pero como al viejo Hokage aparte de respeto, también le tenía un poco de miedo. Después de todo sabía qué esperar de los dioses de su antiguo mundo... sabía qué esperar de nadie y todos al mismo tiempo (No por nada era un genio y un AMBU). Aun así el Sr. Brunner era como el padre biológico de Percy de eso estaba seguro... Antiguo, (sin ánimo de ofender) poderoso y un factor completamente desconocido... Percy temía un poco de su padre, pero no como un enemigo... Brunner? Bueno Siempre estaba viendo (más de lo normal) su espalda cuando estaba cerca del hombre.

Sentado junto a Grover, Solan (el clon de Percy) se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él estaba muy feliz de saber que el Jefe (/tienen la misma relación que naruto y sus clones/) no tenía la intención de exterminar a la humanidad o por lo menos a esos Mocosos Malcriados y que solo estaba en la parte más alejada del Autobús meditando cubierto con un Genjutsu, pero realmente odiaba cuando él Jefe se quedaba en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

No era una buena señal después de todo tenía una habilidad especial de detección de emociones negativas, y él siempre se detuvo a pensar en sus enemigos (o cualquier persona que estaba presente en su lista negra) cuando algo malo iba a suceder, no es que él siquiera sabía que él lo hizo.

Regresando con Percy (/el verdadero/) Tomó aire, tratando de calmarse. La última vez que estaba en un modo tonto, creó accidentalmente un pequeño terremoto que destruyó la mitad de su apartamento, más precisamente su cuarto y tuvo que pasarse a dormir con Raven y Rouge* durante una semana. Percy no quería crear otro terremoto y terminar perjudicando a alguien. Más Precisamente a él, No quería volver a jugar a tomar el té con sus hermanitas muchas gracias.

Oyó un pequeño, y horrible (oh tan horrible), sonido de alguien riendo y volvió la cabeza para ver Nancy Bobofit lanzando fajos de su mantequilla de maní y salsa de tomate (o era jalea?) a Grover. Percy sabía que no debía hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo como ya era de libertad condicional, pero esa chica eligió el día equivocado para hacerse la molesta. Sutilmente le dio a su clon de Agua actualmente apodado como Solan una leve inclinación de cabeza. (/a partir de Ahora los clones serán Solan, Solan 1, Solan 2, depende de cuantos haga, y Percy seguirá siendo Percy/)

Solan: Nancy—entrecerró los ojos en la dirección a la chica de pelo color jengibre feo haciendo una mueca de dolor en el miedo y encogiéndose un poco. Grover miró a Solan con pánico. Solan negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrándole que no iba a hacer nada (no es que incluso lo vería haciendo algo para protegerlo de todos modos) y el muchacho se relajó un poco.

Al mismo tiempo, Nancy consiguió su coraje de vuelta y lanzó otra pieza de su almuerzo en la dirección Grover, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su rostro, Percy miró y movió los dedos con pereza. Estuvo muy orgullosa de sí mismo cuando el pequeño proyectil volador fue empujado de vuelta a la cara Nancy haciendo la chica dio un pequeño grito.

Solan: Woa... –murmuró con una sonrisa divertida. Nancy volvió su atención a el— Creo que al viento no le gustas, ¿Verdad? Nancy.

La cabeza roja entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para gritar al chico, pero una mirada a los ojos de Solan hizo detenerse. Nancy palideció como si acababa de ver un monstruo y movió la cabeza hacia otra dirección, a mirar a nadie, mucho menos al apuesto chico de ojos Azul Verdoso. Grover parpadeó confundido y miró a Solan tratando de ver qué era tan temible.

La chico petit (/pequeño, chibi, etc/) volvió su atención hacia él y sonrió. Se sonrojó y miró las manos haciéndolo reír. Le encantaba burlarse de los demás, sobre todo de sus hermanitas y Alex, pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Mientras tanto Percy se preguntó qué tipo de ilusión su clon le hizo ver a Nancy? lo pensó por un tiempo antes de escuchar las palabras en el fondo de su mente. "_La puesta de sol"_. Percy palideció un poco y puso una mano en la cabeza por el malestar, después de todo el peligro de esa ilusión era tal que todo el Mundo shinobi le tenía miedo, La tan famosa: ilusión eterna que siempre apareció detrás de Rock Lee y Maito Gai cuando llegaron a sus momentos de 'juventud'.

Ahora Percy sentía un poco de lástima hacia Nancy. La puesta del sol no era algo que se podía olvidar fácilmente, podría hacer que lo mejor de los shinobis gritara e implorara a alguien para acabar con su vida... Era peor de las torturas.

Pobre, pobre Nancy...

Estará traumatizado por el resto de su vida...

….

De los dos profesores de allí, el Sr. Brunner fue quien llevó el tour en el Museo. Percy sabía que Solan estaba en la parte delantera del grupo, pero él estaba más interesado en las vitrinas llenas de objetos raros y antiguos, llenos de detalles hechos con tanto amor y dedicación que simplemente le fascinaron. Eso fue lo que él llamaba arte; no como lo que el molesto de Deidara exclamaba por el mundo lo efímero y esas cosas.

Se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a la hermosa cerámica antes de volver su atención a algunas de las estatuas de mármol. Buscó una que tuviera algún tipo de relación con su padre, pero cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna, Percy se volvió y camino casual en la dirección en que el grupo se había ido. Disipando su Genjutsu y dejando a la vista su verdadera apariencia*, aquí no tenía que ocultarse, después de todo ya tenía la excusa perfecta si lo atrapaban.

Miró alrededor y suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el Sr. Brunner todavía estaba donde lo había dejado, Percy había tenido miedo de que él ya había empezado la lección sin que el estuviera al rededor. Percy escuchó con atención, aparentando estar distraídamente observando las cosas alrededor del Grupo, tratando de escuchar algo que el aún no supiera de los dioses, después de eso, los siguió y los vio reuniéndose alrededor de una columna de trece pies de altura con un gran esfinge en la parte superior, y comenzó a decirles lo que era un lápida, una estela, una chica de su edad.

Percy inclinó la cabeza interesados, de forma tan elegante que no se dio cuenta de los suspiros que se dieron a su alrededor, para saber más del análisis de la tumba como el Sr. Brunner comenzó a explicar acerca de las tallas en los lados. Su mal humor estaba empezando a volver si la forma en que sus dedos temblaban o el bailoteo del agua alrededor de ellos era alguna indicación.

Mitología, sobretodo griega y Romana, historia e historia de la Magia eran los temas que amaba a causa de su relación con su padre, por eso no importaba cuanto escuchaba sobre el tema o si lo repetían continuamente nunca se cansaría de ello y los palos de golf a su alrededor no podía cerrar sus bocazas!

De repente Sintió unos ojos en él, Percy volvió su atención a la otra maestra y entrecerró los ojos un poco cuando vio a la señora Dodds, la profesora de algebra sustituta, dándole una mirada malvada. La misma que el bastardo de Orochimaru tenía cuando quería matar algo, más específicamente a su querido hermanito Sasuke. La señora Dodds no era humana, que él lo sabía. Pero tenía un aura diferente de los otros monstruos que había encontrado antes. Eran como la suciedad en comparación con él, algo débil e inútil.

Percy se lamentó que el sello que había logrado crear para ocultar su esencia Semidiós estuviera en su casa recargándose y no lo pudiera usar hasta dentro de una semana, realmente era difícil crear esos sellos cada vez más fuertes, agradeció internamente que se tomó la molestia de darle un sello de menor calidad a su clon, ya que aun siendo un clon su esencia semidiós se filtraba un poco.

Tomó aire antes de volver su atención de nuevo al Sr. Brunner, de forma casual. Pero en el momento Nancy comenzó a parlotear acerca de un hombre desnudo en la Estela, Percy perdió cualquier tipo de auto control que tenía (después de todo Por alguna razón sus emociones eran muy difíciles de controlar, y el maldito dolor de cabeza que traía desde ayer por la noche que no lo dejo dormir no ayudaba en nada) quería crear pequeñas sebons hechas de agua sólida y lanzarlas directamente a la chica.

Él no podía lastimar a la chica fea, pero él podría muy bien gritarle. Sin embargo, el ante todo era un caballero así que conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo le dijo con más fuerza de la que quería:

Percy: Podría Señorita silenciarse un momento por el amor al Shinigami*, hay algunas personas que intentamos escuchar—_"Shinigami no, es Hades o Hécate o Merlín"_. El vagamente pensó que su tío no le gustaría que dijo su nombre por algo tan trivial.

¿?: Disculpe—Se quedó paralizada al oír la voz del Sr. Brunner y maldita sea, el realmente no le gustaba cuando estaba enfocada la poderosa atención del hombre en él, además de que lo descubrieron, todo el Grupo lo voltio a ver—Jovencito, Mucho me temo que usted no es de esta clase así que me gustaría saber cómo es que se coló en el viaje?—Percy Pudo notar una gran chispa de interés y curiosidad del Sr. Brunner por él, se preguntó vagamente si el savia algo sobre la existencia actual de los dioses, Mantendría un ojo en el hombre.

Percy: Lo lamento señor Pero yo no asisto a su escuela—dijo educadamente haciendo que el Sr. Brunner frunciera un poco las cejas.

Brunner: Y se puede saber Por qué no está en su escuela.

Percy: Vera usted—Empieza diciendo muy respetuoso— Tengo un trabajo sobre mitología y Hoy no tenía clases así que decidí investigar un poco—Pone sonrisa encantadora que saca más de un sonrojo— en mi búsqueda me topé con este grupo y al ver que estaban tratando el tema que necesito para mi presentación, pensé que sería bueno tomar unos cuantos apuntes—señala una libreta y pluma que sostiene en su mano, llena de los dichos apuntes— para que tuviera más información respecto al tema.

Brunner: Ya veo, bueno creo que no tengo problema con que nos acompañe jovencito—Sonríe apaciblemente.

Percy: Se lo agradecería mucho señor…

Brunner: Soy el Profesor Brunner, y tu Jovencito?

Pery: Jackson señor, Perseus Regulus Jackson pero por favor llámeme Percy, señor Brunner y lamento perturbar la lección—Percy dijo en voz baja, mejillas rojas, rojas de vergüenza y sonrisa tímida, que saco más suspiros soñadores de todos a su alrededor.

El realmente necesitaba trabajar un poco más con su auto-control. ¿Y si le gritaba a su padre? O peor...! Al Viejo tío Zeus! El hombre lo miró por un momento antes de que él se refiriera a uno de los cuadros en la estela, preguntando a la clase a qué se refería la imagen.

Percy miró a la estela antes de gemir. No era su tema favorito de toda la mitología pero bueno. Alzo la mano tímidamente y el Sr. Brunner le sonrió complacido y le dio la palabra.

Percy: Ese es el Titán Cronos para los Griegos o Saturno para los Romanos, En la mitología era el principal y el más joven de la primera generación de titanes, descendientes divinos de Gea o Terra la deidad primordial de la tierra y Urano o Caelus, la deidad Primordial del cielo. Cronos derrocó a su padre Urano y gobernó durante la mitológica edad dorada, en esta estela se puede apreciar claramente cuando está devorando a sus hijos—respondió un poco molesto. Realmente, realmente, no le gustaba esa historia.

Brunner: Correcto, has hecho buena investigación joven Percy— dijo el Sr. Brunner, mirando casi satisfactoriamente mientras la clase le veía raro, Obviamente Brunner quería que continuara—Y me puedes decir por qué los está devorando?

Percy: Bueno según tengo entendido, Cronos estaba destinado a ser derrocado por uno de sus propios hijos, como él había derrotado a su padre. Por ello, aunque fue padre con Rea de los dioses Deméter, Hera, Hades, Hestia y Poseidón, se los tragaba tan pronto como nacían, no exactamente en ese orden. Cuando Nació su sexto hijo, Zeus, Rea oculto a bebe Zeus en la isla de Creta y entregó a Cronos una piedra envuelta en pañales, también conocida como Ónfalos, que éste tragó enseguida. Zeus creció y lo engaño para comer una mezcla de mostaza y vino, que terminó con su padre vomitando a sus hermanos y hermanas—entonces se oyeron varios "Eeew!" de las chicas— Tras liberar a sus hermanos, Zeus liberó del Tártaro a los Hecatónquiros y los Cíclopes, quienes forjaron para él sus rayos, el tridente para Poseidón y el casco de oscuridad para Hades. Se libró una gran guerra llamada la Titanomaquia y Ganaron los Dioses.

Termino de Explicar en menos de un minuto, unos se le quedaron viendo con las bocas abiertas, y otros lo miraban como si fuera una clase de extraterrestre, Mientras Brunner lo veía con aprobación y algo parecido a orgullo lo cual le descoloco un poco teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían de nada.

Entonces Nancy Bobofit susurro para sus amigas: Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, 'porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos'

Percy resopló. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que uno de sus parientes tuviera el control sobre este tiempo de cosas; se encantaría pedirle que hiciera una pregunta como ésta en solicitud de empleo de Nancy.

Brunner: ¿Y por qué, Joven Jackson –Percy casi se palmeo la cara. ¿Por qué el, si ni siquiera era de esa escuela?—para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?

Grover: Busted.—murmuro.

Nancy: Cállate—espetó a Grover, su cara consiguió un tono bastante feo de rojo, al igual que el color de su pelo. Era incluso natural? Si no es así, entonces tal vez la niña aún tenía salvación.

Percy: Bueno aparte de ser Cultura en General, La mitología y Leyendas tanto griegas como Romanas y de otras culturas sobre lo grandes héroes del pasado y los Grandes y poderosos Dioses son una representación de la naturaleza del mundo, los orígenes y el significado de sus propios cultos y prácticas rituales. Forman parte de la religión de las ciudades Antigua. Por ejemplo si yo terminara haciendo un viaje a Grecia por alguna casualidad de la vida como Turismo o por los Negocios familiares, tendría que aprender y entender su cultura y su religión a fin de no insultar a cualquier persona en un accidente. Además Creo que cada mito puede dar que una nueva lección en la vida que nos será útiles en el futuro—se encogió de hombros elegantemente—Realmente no lo sé o bien no sabría decirle, cada quien tiene su propio criterio.

El Sr. Brunner le sonrió, demasiado contento para la opinión de Percy.

Brunner: Muy bien, una respuesta excelente aunque creo que podría mejorarla—Percy solo asintió aunque se sentía un poco disgustado con lo que dijo. Pero al parecer el Sr. Brunner en esta estancia querría solo lo mejor de él, así que se quedó en silencio.

Brunner: Bueno, aunque podría haber sido mejor—eso molesto a Percy y a Solan— El joven Jackson tiene razón, Zeus efectivamente alimento a su padre con una mezcla de mostaza y vino, lo que le hizo vomitar a sus otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo por completo sin digerir en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses derrotaron de su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su guadaña, y esparcidos sus restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?

Percy dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la clase derivó apagado. Levantó una ceja al ver a las chicas sosteniendo su estómago _"No habrían sobrevivido en las Naciones Elementales si no pueden siquiera oír hablar de Kronos y sus hijos sin sentirse enfermas"..._Eran los pensamientos de Percy mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las reacciones de esas niñas, los chicos en otra parte alrededor y actúan como si fueran burros.

Percy: _"No insultes a esos podres animales, que son más inteligentes..."_ El se rió ante el pensamiento

Percy miró a Grover y Solan y les sonrió, lo que sonrojo a Grover y causo risa en Solan estaba dispuesto a ir asía ellos para ir junto al grupo cuando el Sr. Brunner lo detuvo diciendo: Joven Jackson.

Percy miró al hombre mayor y se volvió, diciendo con la mirada a Solan que lo siguiera en unos momentos para que lo interrumpiera cuando hablara con el profesor. El clon era un poco indeciso, pero asintió con la cabeza y espero entreteniendo a Grover revisando el mejor momento para intervenir. Percy volvió su atención al Sr, Brunner, haciendo una mueca muy bien escondida cuando vio la mirada en su rostro.

Esa mirada que ya había visto demasiado y sobrevivido a mucho fue una de las razones por las que él temía (claro dejando a un lado el hecho de que él también tenía esa mirada aunque no tan marcada). Unos intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto y sufrido todo… o Por lo menos bastante.

Era la misma mirada del Sandaime Hokage tenía a veces y el hombre que en antaño había luchado con contra de la versión zombie de la Shodaime y Nidaime aun siendo débil debido a su edad. El viejo solo murió porque él decidió sacrificar su alma al Shinigami para poder sellar los brazos de Orochimaru.

Si eso hubiera sido un Sandaime débil, él tenía incluso miedo (y expectación) de saber lo que podría haber hecho si hubiera sido más joven (para que jugar si Percy no estaba seguro si como Itachi era tan fuerte como el Hokage ya que nunca pudo probar cuál era su verdadera fuerza, tal vez solo tal vez también hubiera sido así de fuerte de no haber hecho lo que le hizo a su clan, Agradecía que en esta vida su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentaron muy significativamente tal vez ahora si tenga probabilidad contra un Kage, lástima que no podía Probarlo)

Percy: Sí señor?

Brunner: Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.—Le dijo el Sr. Brunner.

Percy: ¿Acerca de los titanes?—Se hizo el tonto, su mente estaba conectando hechos.

Brunner: Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables.

Percy: Oh.— Demasiado sospechoso. Esto la hizo levantar una ceja. Así que El Sr. Brunner sabe acerca de su padre? Acerca de su ser semidiós? Pero cómo?, Entonces lo sintió, este hombre tenía una esencia divina que aunque fuerte estaba oculta. _"Esto no es bueno. Tal vez el hombre es un enemigo_" al final El decidió ignorar a su conciencia (que por algún giro retorcido del destino era del mismo tono chillón que el de Tobi).El Sr. Brunner era poderoso, pero dudaba que era el enemigo. Percy asintió con la cabeza lentamente—Ok

Brunner: Lo que has aprendido de mí—le dijo, Percy quería reírse de eso—En este corto rato Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.

Ahora bien, esto lo hizo sentirse un poco enojado, seguro de que era un gran maestro en la clase cuando creaba los días del torneo (según los recuerdos de Solan era solo por eso que respetaba un poco al hombre) pero lo estaba presionando un poco fuerte. Al parecer en ese corto rato el hombre había desarrollado un complejo de Mentor por él, Percy no sabía si sentirse alagado o intimidado, ya que esto significaba que el Sr. Brunner no esperaba que fuera como los demás sino mejor.

Percy: Are mi mejor esfuerzo señor se lo prometo...—El murmuró, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y se fue entonces que llego Solan junto a un Grover cohibido.

Solan: Eh! Jefe—Saludo con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes cercanos a ellos.

Percy: Solan, Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Jefe, llámame Percy.

Solan: Imposible Jefe, usted es el Jefe y el Jefe es el Jefe—respondió con una sonrisa Zorruna que vagamente le recordó a Naruto.

Grover: D-Disculpen—se cohibió más al ver todas las miradas sobre el—Pero Se conocen?

Solan: Oh! Si que tonto, déjame Presentarte. Grover este es mi magnifico Jefe del que tanto te he hablado, Jefe él es Grover, mi amigo del colegio… Ah! Y el Sr. Brunner, mi maestro de latín.

Percy: Un gusto en conocerte Grover, Solan habla mucho de Ti en el Trabajo, Y Sr. Brunner Realmente es el Maestro de Solan? Mis más sinceras condolencias a ambos.

Solan: JOOO! Jefe, Que malo.

Brunner: Así que son amigos?—pregunto con una mirada calculadora que estremeció a Percy, este tipo estaba atando cabos.

Parcy: Podría decirse, Solan trabaja para mí. Vera usted, Cuando estaba en Octavo grado…

Grover: Octavo Grado?—sonó y se miró muy sorprendido al igual que el Sr. Brunner, eso hizo que Solan sorriega Zorrunamente y Percy diera una Sonrisa terciada que hasta sonrojo a Brunner.

Percy: Si actualmente estoy en el Décimo Grado, Podría decirse que soy un chico Genio, Aunque es un poco difícil con eso de la Hiperactividad, la dislexia y todo eso —Incredulidad estaba grabada en sus caras—como decía, entre a un proyecto llamado emprendedores, puse mi propio negocio de Dulces, postres y comida orgánica. Al final se volvió tan exitoso que de un pequeño carrito termino siendo un local que con el tiempo se convirtieron en 10 locales en todo Estados Unidos. Solan trabaja en el Local que está justo en esta ciudad y el que es por así decirlo mi base de operaciones. Es más creo que estamos tanto tiempo juntos que hasta tiene mi olor.

Brunner: Oh bueno eso explicaría muchas cosas—murmuro casi para si, dándoles una mirada que no les gustó nada—y se puede saber cómo se llama su Negocio?

Percy: Deben de conocerlo, no está muy lejos de aquí, se llama "_Raven Rouge"—_Cave decir que se sintió petulante cuando ambos lo miraron como no creer, típico. Su negocio era el mejor de todo estados Unidos.

Grover: ¿T-tu eres el dueño y jefe de la mayor cadena de comida orgánica de Estados unidos?—no podía creerlo, demasiado irreal.

Percy: Si, Lo conocen?—Pregunto inocentemente.

Brunner: Creo que es más que obvio, cuando no puedo desayunar en mi casa por la mañana siempre paso por un desayuno rápido a Raven Rouge, me encantan sobre todo sus Bolsitas de pita* y los wraps* son sin duda mis favoritas… Y creo que las de Grover igual.

Solan: ¿verdad que si?, los que nosotros hacemos son únicos. Recetas secretas que el Jefe izo solito. Genial verdad.

Percy: No es para tanto. Bueno si tanto les gusta, puedo darles un descuento la próxima vez que vallan ahí.—les dedico una sonrisa encantadora que de nuevo saco sonrojos a los presentes, los tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano—Pero eso ya es para otra ocasión, Si me disculpan quisiera hablar con Solan, hay algunas cosas sobre el costeo le los ingredientes de nuestra última entrega que quisiera hablar con él.

Brunner: Por supuesto adelante, Grover quisiera hablar contigo.

Solan: Con permiso, Nos vemos más adelante Grover.

Grover: Nos vemos Solan.

Cada quien se iba por su lado, Pero antes de que Percy se dio la vuelta, vio al señor Brunner dar una mirada triste en la estela. Era como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la muchacha, como él la había conocido.

Percy: _"Él no es humano"—_Se recordó— _"No se por cuanto tiempo su raza o Lo-que-sea, allá vivido o que tan larga longevidad tenga"_

…

Después de darle instrucciones a Solan, Percy vago por el museo hasta que llego a los escalones de la entrada del museo, vio a Solan y Grover sentado en la fuente, lejos de los otros niños en un lugar donde nadie podría asociar con sus compañeros de clase, el los saludó con la mano antes de dirigirse a una máquina expendedora de la entrada. El bello chico de cabello negro levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo con aprensión. Nubes de tormenta se gestaban y el tiempo habían estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, a él no le gustó. Era casi un presagio o algo así.

Percy: _"Padre y tío Zeus deben estar luchando"—_Percy frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento_—"Pero, Luchando sobre qué?"—_Pensó un poco y de repente le vinieron a la mente imágenes de el mismo como Itachi y Sasuke cuando era pequeño peleando por la atención de Mama—_"Algo realmente infantil seguramente, algo así como ¨A mama siempre le guste más!¨… Nah! Padre y Tío Nunca lucharían por algo tan estúpido… ¿Verdad?" _–Honestamente percy tenía miedo de responder esa pregunta.

…

Solan: Regrese querido!

Grover: Hey! Solan, Problemas con el trabajo?

Solan: Nah!—El respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—No el Jefe solo quería hablar de algo con el trabajo... y algunos problemas con el inventario. Pero a veces, sólo desearía que me despidiera. No soy un genio, ya sabes.—Solan tarareó.—Oye sabes porque el Sr. Brunner quería hablar con el Jefe?

Grover: No sé—se vio un poco incómodo—Pero sabes él es realmente genial, y el detalle del descuento. Es muy amable. Y también inteligente, Brunner seguro quiere que saque Excelente en su trabajo.

Solan: Si tal vez… o Tal vez Brunner quiere que el Jefe aprenda todo esto porque está relacionado con algún dios griego o algo así—Miró a su amigo por la esquina de los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando él se tensó y soltó una risa nerviosa.—"_Así Grover sabe algo…_ _Esto está empezando a deslizarse fuera de mí. Sabía que estos dos no eran normales"—_Bueno ya sabes El Jefe es Genial, no me sorprendería si fuera de una familia rica o emparentado con un Rey o algo así. No te parece?—siguieron ablando apaciblemente, hasta que Grover tuvo que ir al baño.

….

Percy estaba aburrido, no había pasado nada relativamente interesante en todo este rato, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera alerta, por ello supo cuando alguien… o algo se materializo a su lado y se dejó jalonear a un almacén desierto, por el rabillo del ojo Pudo ver al Sr. Brunner leyendo una novela y a Grover con cara de espanto viendo en su dirección.

….

Percy crispó sus dedos, dispuestos a luchar, mientras seguía viendo a la maestra y maldijo por lo bajo, Él estaba en solitario con una maestra que parecía que quería matarlo. Cuando la señora Dodds comenzó a gruñir como un animal, Percy trató de calmarse. No era el momento adecuado para perder el control, tenía que concentrarse o terminaría muerto.

Percy: _"No voy a morir de nuevo. No hay manera de que vaya a morir de nuevo"_—Percy sonrió encantadora pero retadoramente a la Sra. Dodds, le pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo_—"No ahora"_

Dodds: Ahora la miel, que nos has estado dando algunos problemas—Percy entrecerró los ojos. Qué problemas? Dudaba que era acerca de las travesuras que Solan había hecho en la escuela... ¿qué? Era un joven adolecente, aprovecharía en esta vida lo que no podo en la otra.

Percy: ¿Qué problemas exactamente?—Enserio no había hecho nada malo… Aparte del alijo ilegal de Dulces orgánicos que Solan tenía en su cuarto y las respuestas que vendía de los Exámenes de Algebra… ¿Qué? Tenía que conseguir dinero de algún lugar.

Dodds: ¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?—La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Un trueno sacudió el edificio—Nosotros no somos tontos, Perseus Jackson—dijo la Sra. Dodds.—Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.

Percy en verdad No sabía de qué hablaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían Cachado a Solan con el alijo ilegal de dulces, O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que el ensayo que Solan entrego sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y estaba a nombre de Perseus Jackson, y le iban a quitar la nota.

Dodds: ¿Y bien?—pregunto ella.

Percy: Señora, yo no...

Dodds: Se acabó el tiempo.—La vieja bruja susurró algo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar haciendo que Percy diera un paso atrás y se colocó en su estilo de taijutsu. Al igual que el, la señora Dodds comenzó a cambiar, con los dedos estirados, convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en alas grandes, coriáceas. Ella no era un ser humano que era seguro. Percy casi sonrió. La mujer era realmente una arpía con esas alas y buches de murciélago y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos y parecía que estaba a punto de devorar niños para la próxima comida.

Percy_:"He visto cosas más temibles y más feas antes"—_Percy pensó con un poco de curiosidad, incluso si ese no era el momento para algo así. Una palabra; _Jûbi_ Se estremeció ante la idea de la bestia de Diez colas que descubrió cuando había investigado la historia de cómo habían sido creados el Bijuus y cuál era el fin de Akatsuki con él.

Ese monstruo de un solo ojo fue realmente algo que él nunca quería ver en un campo de batalla. Entonces, para su sorpresa e irritación, el Sr. Brunner, quien había visto leyendo una novela en la entrada del museo, ahora estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en sus manos. Una pluma!

Brunner: Eh! Percy—El hombre gritó mientras le aventaba la Pluma. Tomó la pluma incluso si él pensó que sería inútil contra lo que sea su maestro fuera, nunca había visto a un monstruo como eso antes.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre él y Percy le dio a la bruja con una patada voladora con toda la fuerza que podía producir, causando que el usara la fuerza dada para impulsarse hacia atrás dando un giro en el aire, Cuando vio a la maestra que salió volando a unos buenos metros de distancia de él, Percy sonrió antes de arrebatar la tapa de la pluma de forma accidental, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como se transforma en una espada. La misma espada de bronce Sr. Brunner siempre se utiliza en el día del torneo.

Percy: _"Interesante..."—_Percy enfocando su atención en la... Sigamos usando arpía de la maestra. Como la señora Dodds estaba tratando de recuperarse de la patada, Percy manipuló el aire a su alrededor y sonrió cuando las cadenas de agua se anclaron a la bruja, asegurándose de que no iba a llegar a desaparecer pronto.

Acercándose Percy blandió la espada, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con el arma ya que él estaba más acostumbrado a kunais, Shuriken o Katanas más ligeras. Cuando la hoja apuñaló a la señora Dodds, Percy observo con fascinación como la bruja estallo en una lluvia de polvo amarillo convirtiéndose en un castillo de arena, como si acabara de vaporizado en el lugar con nada más que el olor a azufre y un grito agonizante que haría temblar a muchos por el horrible sonido, menos a Percy.

Percy suspiro de alivio antes de fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de suceder. "_Desapareció... Se vaporizo. Pero... No quiere decir que esté muerta... Esa cosa va a volver, estoy seguro". _Percy miró la mano y parpadeó sorprendido sus ojos cuando vio como la espada parpadeaba y se convertía en segundos en un bolígrafo en donde la espada había estado y volvía parpadear en forma de espada.

Percy: Genjutsu.—Susurro y entonces se le ocurrió una idea—Sharingan—Dijo y sus hermosos ojos pérsicos verde mar cambiaron a color rojo sangre con tres tomes en él.

La "Niebla" que cubría sus sentidos se disipo y su dolor de cabeza con el… así que era eso. El chico de pelo azabache tomó una respiración profunda y relajada, serrando los ojos y cuando los abrió sus ojos eran de su color normal. Inclino la cabeza mientras colocaba su mano libre en la frente. Suspiro pesadamente, _"esto se está poniendo cada vez más complicado y extraño. Estoy empezando a perder mi vida aburrida y normal..."_ Percy quería resoplar por la forma tan dramática en que pensó eso. Normal no era una palabra que se ajustara a Percy Jackson. Estaba tan deprimido que cualquier persona que no conociera a Percy y sus fetiches podría pensar que el niño estaba muriendo.

Percy_:"Bamos, que se han reencarnado por un motivo. ¿De verdad por un ingenuo momento creí que mi vida era normal? Eso y ser un semidiós me está volviendo loco"_—Percy se rió bajito puso la tapa en la punta de la espada y esta volvió a ser un bolígrafo, negó con la cabeza y se alejaba del almacén.

Percy dejó de caminar cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del museo, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que estaba lloviendo. Grover y Solan estaba viendo un mapa del museo.

Solan alzo su vista hacia él, preocupación podía leerse en sus ojos. Percy solo negó, no estaba de humor. Hizo una mueca cuando un trueno retumbó por encima. Percy gimió. _"El tío está enojado! No quiero morir a causa de un rayo o algo relacionado!"_

Percy suspiro y se volvió hacia el señor Brunner que estaba bajo un paraguas rojo leyendo su novela, como si nunca se movió de ese lugar. No es que él lo creyó. El Sr. Brunner parecía distraído y dijo.

Brunner: ¡Ah! Mi pluma! Por favor no pierda su propio equipo de escritura en el futuro, Joven Jackson.—Percy asintió lentamente y le dio la pluma. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que sabía algo Percy sonrió encantadoramente volviendo a ver satisfecho como el Sr. Brunner se sonrojaba.

Percy: Por supuesto Señor, Gracias por su amabilidad, pero mi madre me acaba de llamar para avisarme que tengo que volver antes de que la lluvia se agrave... dele mis gracias de igual forma a la señorita. Dodds?—Sr. Brunner miró con una cara en blanco.

Brunner: Quien?

Percy: Su acompañante. La Profesora de algebra sustituta?—Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando ligeramente interesado. Él Sr. Brunner era buen actor, pero Percy se crió en un mundo del ninja en su primera vida, sabía que él estaba jugando con él.

Brunner: Percy no hay la señora Dodds en este viaje Por lo que yo sepa;. No ha habido nunca una tal señora Dodds en la Academia Yancy ¿Te sientes bien?—Percy quería responder, pero decidió seguirle el juego sintiéndose algo irritada.

Percy: Enserio? Oh bueno, creo que me equivoque. De todas formas Gracias. Espero nos volvamos a ver Sr. Brunner.—El hombre sonrió con suficiencia creyendo haberlo engañado… Incrédulo.

Brunner: Por supuesto Percy, hasta pronto—se despidieron y percy hiso su camino fuera del museo, saco de Kami-sabrá-donde un paraguas negro con nubes rojas (ironías) y se fue por una de las calles más deshabitadas Pensando en lo ocurrido. Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Era eso una clase de Genjutsu? Ok... no savia tenía que investigar, lo único que había descubierto de todo esto hasta esos momentos era:

A) Él era un semidiós.

B) Existen monstruos que lo van a cazar por su esencia.

C) Existe una clase de Niebla que nublaba los sentidos de los mortales para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

D) Al parecer los dioses tenían alguna clase de Problema y él estaba implicado, de forma indirecta pero implicado al fin y al cabo, Probablemente por su Padre.

Conclusión: Las cosas empeorarían.

Cosa segura: ¿Oh Sí? Odiaba a los profesores. Y…

Tenía hambre.

Bueno Incluso si las cosas empezarán a empeorar. Todavía tenía a su familia con él.

_…_

Capítulo 2. 5: ¿Semidiós o Mago? Uhm Pensar….

La primera vez que se hizo esta pregunta existencial fue cuando tenía 6 años (con un poco más de un mes) y su madre tuvo que ir corriendo a la tienda de la esquina porque se habían quedado sin leche, Sally sabía que Percy era lo suficientemente obediente e inteligente como para dejarlo solo unos momentos (claro eso fue después que a Percy se le ocurriera la magnífica idea de salir a un paseo nocturno cuando tenía cuatro, Sally estaba histérica a la mañana siguiente cuando no lo encontró en su cuna, hasta que Percy entro por la puerta de la casa tan campante de la vida con una liebre a cuestas y le pregunto a su mama si podía cocinarlo, ese día Sally supo que su hijo no era normal, ni siquiera a los estándares Semidioses… Pero lo dejo ser)

Percy estaba sentadito de lo más tranquilo (cosa rara siendo un semidiós hijo de Poseidón) tratando de crear un sello lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que las criaturas etiquetadas como "Monstruos" no se acercaran mas da lo debido a su casa. Pocas personas lo habían sabido pero Percy en su vida como Itachi Uchiha había sido un apasionado por el Fūinjutsu*** **y aunque no era tan bueno como lo había sido el cuarto Hokage, Percy podía decir con orgullo que era mejor que la mayoría de los maestros de este fino arte.

También estaba trabajando en un sello que pudiera ocultar su esencia Semidiós que fuera transportable como un collar o algo, porque si de algo estaba seguro Percy era que había muchos, mochos más semidioses aparte de él y quería que sus habilidades y conocimientos fueran de ayuda para las siguientes Generaciones. El sello tenía que hacer que los monstruos no pudieran sentir su presencia y olor, ah y por supuesto hacer posible que la dislexia se controlara y uno pudiera leer como Athenea manda (XD)

Fue entonces que Sucedió algo increíble….

Llego el correo…

En un Fénix De Agua Blanco…

Espera ¿Qué?

Percy en su infinita curiosidad (que tenía aun siendo Itachi en su vida pasada) no pudo evitar querer saber cómo era posible que existiera un Fénix (los cuales leyó y vio en un libro de una Librería vieja y desgastada no muy lejos de su casa cuyo dueño era un señor excéntrico del cual se hizo amigo) pero más aún leer la carta y saber cuál era su contenido, con Cuidado se acercó al Fénix y para su sorpresa la Carta estaba escruta en lo que parecía Latín y podía leerlo perfectamente. La letra era en ¿Cursiva?... Parecía muy elegante, de eso estaba seguro. La carta tenía un escudo raro como una Paloma en pleno vuelo con las alas a los lados llevando una manzana rodeada de Vides y una ¿A gótica? dentro de esta manzana. No decían nada más que su nombre y dirección en la parte de atrás, así que decidió ver de qué se trataba esto. Cunando lo abrió decía…

Academia Mágica De _Estudios _Avanzados Avalon

Hadrian James Potter Peverell Le Fay de Slytherin *

Director, Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos. Lord Potter, Lord Peverell.

Querido Sr/a. Perseus Regulus Olympus Jackson Le Fay.

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en la Academia Mágica de Estudios Avanzados Avalon. Los libros y demás materiales se le proporcionaran a su llegada, así como su varita y lo que necesite para que su estadía sea la más grata. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Su transporte pasara a recogerlo a las afueras de la estación de Merlin Alley. Para más información por favor recurra a la librería Mágica de Alistair con el Señor Shaka Di Alistair*.

Atte:

Mu Di Alistar*

Director Adjunto.

Percy no sabía si le estaban tomando el pelo, o Que Alistair se avía vuelto loco…

Tal vez era un poco de los dos…

Pero de nuevo, eso no explicaba el fénix…

Así que hiso lo más razonable…

Espero a su Mami (si, era un niño de mamá y con mucho orgullo) y a ver qué pasaba, mientras tanto siguió trabajando en sus sellos, no noto cuando el Fénix se posó en su hombro y lo estudiaba con cuidado, casi evaluándolo…

…

Cuando Sally regreso de la tienda con la leche y mas víveres, se sorprendió al ver una bella ave de color blanca (/que parecía demasiado un cruce de fuego y Agua/) de hermosos ojos color caleidoscopio que combinaban casi todos los colores de aspecto imponente y eterio sentada (¿?) cómodamente en el hombro de su hijo mientras este le daba de comer una manzana que estaba pelando….

Inmediatamente supo que algo más había cambiado las ruedas del destino…

Tal vez debería hacerle una ofrenda a la Diosa Azar para que dejara de darle estas sorpresas…

Sally: Percy, estoy en casa… Cariño de donde sacaste esta ave?

Percy: Mama, Mira Shirayuki Me trajo esta carta para que asista a una escuela especial de Magia. Dijo que Alistar el Librero me recomendó y tengo una Plaza para estudiar gracias a él.

Sally en ese momento supo de qué se trataba…

Maldita sea…

Ella esperaba realmente que su hijo no hubiera heredado nada de su parte de la familia, suficiente el tenía con el ser hijo de Poseidón como para que le vinieran con esto…

Aun recordaba cuando había recibido su herencia y le habían dicho de su ascendencia Mágica….

Resultaba Pues…

Los Jackson resultaban ser la más Importante y poderosa de las 4 Grandes Familias Sangre pura de América…

Ellos eran algo así como la Realeza Mágica Americana (Bueno, eso explicaba porque siempre pensó que su hijo podría pasar fácilmente por un Príncipe de los países lejanos), Descendientes de la misma Hécate y también de Afrodita, su Dominio era bien conocido (y extendido) tanto en Asia como en África y Australia, (eso también explicaba los constantes viajes de sus padres no solo por ser Arqueólogos) Incluso en Europa de donde provenían originalmente, y eran conocidos como la Más Antigua y Noble Ancestral Casa Jackson.

Eso no la hizo sentir mejor…

Resultaba que ella había nacido siendo una Squib igual que su tío y se suponía que su descendencia no vería magos hasta dentro de otras seis generaciones sin contar a su hijo, Pero por la ascendencia divina de Percy logro desbloquear su sangre mágica, haciéndolo más poderoso de lo que ya era. De hecho Percy vendría siendo el Príncipe Mágico americano.

Eso se lo leyó en un antiguo libro que compro Con Shaka, el librero amigo de su hijo. Shaka era un Mago Budista. Él había crecido en la India en el seno de una familia Sangre Pura. Su cabello era Dorado como el sol y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos siempre estaban serrados, era muy hermoso. Todo el tiempo meditaba, nadie sabía cómo es que podía saber lo que todo el mundo hacía en su tienda, ella creía que era por un hechizo. Shaka también tenía un esposo, su pareja Mu (que ella no conocía) era un Mestizo y el Sub director de una Escuela que se abría tanto a los niños Magos (Squib incluidos) como los Muggles (no mágicos) americanos, siempre y cuando estos fueran de un alto Coeficiente intelectual y tuvieran en su Familia un linaje mágico, por más pequeño que fuera.

Shaka le había dicho que Creía, no más bien, Sabia que Perseus sería un gran Mago y que no tenía que preocuparse ya que en su escuela también tenían un grupo de niños considerados genios como Percy y sabía que se adaptaría bien ya que los otros niños también tenían un alto coeficiente intelectual, tal vez no tan alto para ser considerados Genios pero si más alta que el promedio.

Además de que con su estatus de "Príncipe Mágico" tenía que ir haciendo conexiones Políticas, acuerdos y Alianzas, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer amigos y Aliados poderosos que en la escuela?

Con un suspiro cansado, solo tuvo que aceptarlo…

Por Hecate o Tal vez Merlín?, necesitaba una de esas pociones Revitalizantes y para dolor de cabeza que le recomendó Shaka…

Sally: Cielo, tenemos que hablar…

…

Percy Lo tomo muy bien, a la vista de Sally…

Aunque si hubiera estado solo, hubiera suspirado como un anciano amargado: Cansado y Hastiado.

Percy solo Pudo pensar sarcásticamente "_Príncipe Heredero Mágico, ¿Enserio?"_ y después pensó "_Entonces, ¿Mi padre era mago y no un Dios?"_ Bueno, eso tendría mucho más sentido, Si existía esta ¨Magia¨ eso Podría Explicar fácilmente como le hizo su padre para aparecer y desaparecer de la nada.

Su Madre también le dijo que El fénix Blanco de Agua, era suyo: Su Familiar. Shaka le había dicho que los Familiares de los magos los elegían por la fuerza de su magia y por cuan compatibles eran y cada vez que las cartas de Avalon se entregaban lo hacían por parte del Familiar de la persona destinada, fuera mágica o no…

En Pocas palabras Percy era igual al Fénix Blanco de Agua….

Percy no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía…

El Fenix representaba la Inmortalidad y Resurrección.

(Como si a ver reencarnado no fuera suficiente….)

El agua tenia caracteres _femeninos, pasivos y fecundantes_. Representaba inteligencia y sabiduría, abundancia extrema, dificultad de elección y apego a las cosas.

(Traducción: el sería la chica de la relación, teóricamente hablando, si es que llegaba a tener pareja, también sería un poco celoso y muy ajeno o denso en notar si alguien está interesado en el ::_La verdad Percy reconocía que incluso como Itachi era así de cierta forma_::, y tendría dificultad para distinguir sus sentimientos….::_Aunque claro si su futura pareja era hombre, podría usar todos sus encantos y hacerle hacer todo lo que el, Percy, Quisiera_::)

El Blanco representa a la pureza. El más protector de todos, aporta paz y confort, alivia la sensación de desespero y de shock emocional, ayuda a limpiar y aclarar las emociones, los pensamientos y el espíritu.

Es que acaso los dioses querían decirle algo?

Le estaban jugando una broma cruel los destinos?

Alguien se estaba riendo a su costa?

Probablemente…

El cerebro de Percy empezó a ir al Billón por hora (decir mil o millón sería poco), pensando en los Pros y contras que esta nueva pieza de información le daba. Aun así la pregunta que Persistió en su cabeza era…

¿Semidiós o Mago?

Uhm Pensar….

…

..

.

* Raven y Rouge: Son las hermanas gemelas menores de Percy, no las presentare hasta el próximo capítulo. Otra cosa: Raven y Rouge son Brujas, asi ahí hay una forma de que puedan pelear en contra de los Monstruos. Son 6 años menores que Percy asi que tienen actualmente 6 años.

* La verdadera apariencia de Percy: Nuestro querido Percy/Itachi en esta historia tiene una apariencia andrógina (/un ser físicamente intermedio, con rasgos sexuales de hombre y de mujer, o bien un hombre o una mujer que no aparenta de forma clara el sexo al que pertenece./) Igual que casi toda su familia (si, también sus hermanas, padrastro y "novio", ya que Sally si es muy femenina) y aprovecha esto al máximo después pongo una descripción más profunda.

*Shinigami: No es Ichigo o Rukiao ninguno de Bleach. De hecho Percy tiene una tendencia de agregar ciertas palabras de distintos Idiomas (Japonés, Francés, Italiano y Ruso, aparte de Griego y Latín antiguo) que él sabe hablar. Por ejemplo cuando le habla a sus hermanitas les dice Himetachi (Princesas).

*Bolsitas de pita: Una clase de Sándwich Son compactas y están rellenas de cualquier cantidad de ingredientes sanos. Pueden rellenarse con queso, lechuga, tomate, aguacate y cualquier vegetal que se te ocurra.

*wraps: Un **_wrap_** es una variante del taco o burrito que incluye rellenos típicos de sándwich envueltos en una tortilla, pita, _lavash_ u otro pan plano blando. Los más populares son los rellenos de pollo, pero también los hay de carne de ternera o gambas. A la carne o marisco se añade típicamente lechuga en tiras, tomate en dados o pico de gallo, guacamole, champiñones salteados, panceta, cebollas a la parrilla, queso (como cheddar) y algún condimento, como salsa de "miel y mostaza" o ranchera.

* Harry James Potter Peverell Le Fay: Si, es nuestro querido Harry, en mi historia su madre, Lily, es una descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, (aunque Sally es de la familia principal), una sangre Pura que quedó huérfana y que los Evans adoptaron cuando era bebe. Así que como la familia Le Fay es tan antigua eso convierte a Harry básicamente en el Rey del mundo mágico Ingles, O por lómenos Príncipe, aunque sea de la familia secundaria. Lily era Prima de Sally, así que nuestro querido Percy y nuestro amado Harry son Primos Segundos, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Me he vuelto loca? Tal vez, pero no importa, El punto es que Harry y Percy tendrán una relación de Hermanos

*Shaka y Mu. Si, son los de Saint Seiya. Verán unos cuantos personajes de distintos animes como ellos. Y No, no habrá caballeros del Zodiaco.

No sé si se habrán dado cuenta de la imagen que puse de portada, ¿Qué les parece? Yo misma la hice, y tengo más pero no sé cómo subirlas para que las vean… Una lástima. Bueno, como sea. Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes…

¿Quién será el "novio" misterioso de Percy?

¿Cómo son las hermanitas de Percy y que relación tendrán?

¿Con quién se habrá casado Sally?

¿Con que fin las Moiras y el Azar están haciendo esto?

Todo esto y más se responderán en el sig. Capitulo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Esperando porque ocurra algo inesperado en su vida llena de ironías y casualidades…

Atte.

**_Azar_**

Diosa de las casualidades y las ironinas.

(Léase: Yo, Andrea-Hime o como me conozcan)

Chao.

à bientôt.

σας δούμε σύντομα.

(sas doúme síntoma)

protinus te videre.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
